


A Study in Virtues

by night_cheese



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle's a bit of a service top tbh, College Age Bella Swan, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Some slight edging, Super sensitive vampire hearing, Vaginal Fingering, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_cheese/pseuds/night_cheese
Summary: “We’re not finished,” I muttered, watching him caress my wrists with his nose.He stroked my hands, smiling down at me with so much warmth I felt a swell of emotion rise in my chest. “I’ve had a long time to learn patience, Bella. And I’d like to take my time with you.”
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Study in Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is ten years too late, but I read the books in quarantine and this is what happened.

No matter how much time I spent at the Cullen house over the years, seeing it always made my heart flutter with anticipation. Months had passed since I’d last visited—college kept me busy. I grabbed my overnight bag from the back of my truck and walked towards the porch. 

I couldn’t wait to see the look on Edward’s face when he answered the door. Surprising him once in a while was the only chance I got to one-up his infuriatingly smug sense of vampiric superiority. 

But before I could ring the bell, the door was being pulled open. Carlisle’s beaming smile greeted me as he stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in.

“Hello, Bella,” he said in his calm, smooth voice. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Hi, Carlisle,” I said, feeling somewhat awkward to be confronted with the head of the family while my thoughts were on mocking Edward. “How are you?”

Carlisle walked up the stairs with me, plucking the overstuffed bag off my shoulder and carrying it with ease. I’d long since given up arguing with chivalrous vampires.

“I’m well,” he said. “Work’s been busy. Summer’s approaching, so people are getting outside and, unfortunately, getting themselves injured.” 

I huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I’d know all about that. Trips to the hospital are my most common travel plans.”

Carlisle stopped just outside Edward’s room, his head tilted. “And how are you, Bella? You look…” His eyes quickly scanned me up and down. Probably searching for signs of recent clumsiness-related injuries.

He cleared his throat. “You look wonderful. College agrees with you.” He paused for a beat, then said, “You’ve grown up so much since we first met. Sometimes it feels as if the years have flown by.”

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks. It was hard not to be flattered when someone as beautiful as Carlisle was complimenting me—flawed and human as I was. 

I rushed to fill the silence. “Yeah, I’m 22 now. Before you know it, I’ll be your age.”

He laughed—a pure, joyous sound. It made me smile automatically, his mood contagious. 

He grinned back at me as he opened Edward’s door and placed my overnight bag on the bed. “I’ve missed you, Bella. We all have.” He glanced around, as if to illustrate the unoccupied state of the room. “I’m afraid the others are all out hunting. Well,” he corrected with a quirk of his lips, “hunting or shopping. Which I suppose Alice considers hunting, in a sense.” 

“Definitely. She’s a total predator at the outlet malls.”

Carlisle smirked, tucking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe. I always admired his ability to look so pristine, yet so comfortable. He was still in his work clothes—dark blue dress shirt, black tie, black pants—and looked stunning, as always. 

I was surprised to find my eyes roving over his body. I’d always had a bit of a crush on Carlisle, but I thought I’d buried those feelings long ago, in some file in my mind marked “Do not open.” It didn’t help when Edward told me Carlisle and Esme had only been posing as husband and wife for the sake of their cover story. I’d been shocked to learn there was nothing romantic between them, and that they even switched to claiming a sibling relationship whenever they moved so the younger vampires could attend college and there was no need for “parental supervision.” The idea that Carlisle was available had fueled way too many fantasies for me, which I hoped had faded away in my time at college.

He interrupted my embarrassing thoughts. “I’d be happy to keep you company if you’d like. We can order pizza and chat in the living room.”

As appealing as spending time with Carlisle was, I didn’t trust myself not to say or do something humiliating if we had dinner alone. I hadn’t realized how long it had been since I’d hooked up with anyone at school—or even attended to my own needs. That had to be the reason for my hyper-awareness of Carlisle’s body, his clean scent tantalizingly close.

“Thanks, but I ate on the way. I have a few exams to study for, so I think I’ll settle in and get to work while Edward’s out.” I cast my gaze to the floor, hoping he couldn’t read the heat on my face. “But as soon as finals are over, I’ll be here so much you’ll get sick of me. I promise.”

Carlisle tilted my chin up with one finger, meeting my gaze. The sincerity in his eyes made my heart stutter. “You know that could never happen, Bella,” he said. Before I could react, he leaned back with a smile, his expression casual again. “But I’ll leave you to your studying all the same.” He bowed his head as he backed out of the room. “I’ll be in my office if you need anything,” he called, his measured steps fading down the hall. 

I took a deep breath and willed myself to relax. I shook my head and closed the door of Edward’s room. I sat on his bed, which he’d only bought once I started staying over on visits from college. Emmett never stopped teasing us about it, although he and the whole family knew there was nothing romantic between me and Edward.

The end of our tense fliration in high school had come as a relief to everyone. It happened after Jacob and Edward finally blew up and had the knock-down, drag-out fight of their lives. I’d been the one to (far too literally) put the pieces of their damaged bodies back together. I wouldn’t let myself go through that again, so I told them they’d both lose me completely unless they could stop tearing themselves apart. We finally settled on being friends. 

Edward supported me in all my endeavors, and he’d even formed a begrudging alliance with Jacob. It took some time to get used to, but it helped me get to know myself better. Without the distractions and the drama, and with the encouragement of my best friends, I’d really come into my own.

Of course, it would have been nice if discovering my interests had led me to a slightly easier path than studying law. I pulled out my notes and tried to focus on reading, but kept finding myself distracted. Every few paragraphs, I caught myself thinking of Carlisle down the hall. I wondered what he was doing. Working on a scientific article? Reading an old tome from his library? Surely he wasn’t lost in his thoughts like I was. 

I was feeling heated again, filled with impatience. I’d been so busy with classes and homework lately that I hadn’t had any time for dating, or even a casual hookup. I flopped backwards on the bed, dropping my notes in a messy pile beside me. Who knew if Edward would even be back before tomorrow? He had no idea I’d be here, so he was in no rush. I could call him, but that would ruin the fun of gloating about my surprise visit.

I squirmed a bit, trying to ease the pressure that had built between my legs. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my jeans, knowing I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything until I’d dealt with my insistent need. I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d taken a few minutes to touch myself and relax. I might as well make the most of some rare time alone.

I took a deep breath and tried to enjoy the pressure of my hand on the material of my jeans. I pushed away all thoughts of finals and gave myself permission to let go, just for a minute.

I quickly grew impatient with the thick fabric denying me access, so I unzipped my pants and kicked them half off, one pant leg still stuck around my ankle. I rubbed myself a few times over the silky material of my panties, surprised at how much wetness had gathered there. My other hand reached up my shirt, bumping a few papers off the bed as it went. I nudged my hand under my bra and squeezed, thumb and forefinger gently twisting at my nipple. 

I slipped my hand under my panties, glad to have full access to the smooth, wet skin beneath. I dragged my finger up and down for a bit, spreading the moisture. Finally, I squeezed my breast again as my fingers circled below. I couldn’t help but moan lightly. This had been building for too long.

Before I could get fully carried away, I heard a crash from down the hall. My hands instantly froze. There weren’t usually any dissonant noises in the Cullen household—a family of super-agile vampires didn’t exactly drop plates. Could there be an intruder? Could Carlisle be hurt, or in danger?

I hurriedly pulled up my pants, tumbling off the bed as I rushed to shove my leg back into them. I ran down the hall, buttoning my fly and making sure my bra was relatively in place. 

The adrenaline throbbed through my system, pushing me to run as fast as I could. But as I approached Carlisle’s study I slowed, suddenly nervous. It felt strange, the urge to barge in and rescue Carlisle. I couldn’t imagine a situation where he’d need my help and couldn’t handle himself. 

I shook my head to dismiss my nerves and knocked on the door, pushing it open slowly. 

“Carlisle?” I called. I could see rain trickling down outside the glass walls of the room, casting a grey-blue glow over everything. 

“Hello, Bella,” he answered, his voice rushed. “Everything’s alright. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

As I entered the study, I saw that he was sitting behind his desk. In the strange half-light from the massive window, he looked utterly foreign to me. Rather than the carefully styled hair and wrinkle-free visage that had met me at the door, Carlisle seemed disheveled.

He was sitting in the center of the room behind his large wooden desk. His blond hair—almost glowing in the dim light—was mussed and falling into his eyes, as if he’d been dragging his hands through it. His tie had been pulled loose and rested crookedly over two undone buttons of his blue dress shirt. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows—one perfectly cuffed, the other coming untucked and sliding down his forearm.

On the floor in front of his desk were the remains of his reading lamp—a pile of green and blue shards gleaming in the pale, natural light.

I felt a flutter in my chest. Despite Carlisle’s usual welcoming smile and relaxed body language as he leaned back in his chair, I couldn’t help but feel like I’d intruded on a private moment. I felt foolish for coming in here, as if Carlisle would ever need me to rush to his aid. 

“I’m—I’m sorry, Carlisle,” I stuttered. “I heard a noise and I thought...” I shook my head again, blushing hotly. “I don’t know. I just needed to make sure you were okay.”

He gazed at me, his eyes liquid amber in the half-light. “Thank you, Bella. I appreciate your concern.” His voice was level now, but lower than usual. It made something warm flicker in my stomach. 

Carlisle gestured at the sparkling heap of debris on the floor. “Unfortunately, I knocked over my lamp. I’d gotten lost in an article I was reading and forgot myself. I must have bumped it with my hand.” He smiled, pushing the offending medical journal to the corner of his desk. 

Without thinking, I took a few quick steps forward. I was used to cleaning up messes—my own or those of my parents. “Let me help,” I said, bending down and reaching for the shards of glass on the floor. 

Before I could grab them, Carlisle was standing in front of me, his hands like vises holding my arms. My heart pounded in my chest. I hadn’t even seen him move.

“Please,” he said, too loud in the quiet, dark room. “Don’t trouble yourself. If you were to get injured and someone came home…”

I recalled the hunger in Jasper’s eyes the last time I’d gotten a cut in this house. I straightened up, feeling Carlisle’s hands sliding down my arms as I moved, until they were wrapped gently around my wrists.

“Right,” I murmured. “Sorry. I didn’t even think.” 

I lowered my gaze, finding it hard to meet his eyes when he was standing so close. I could smell him—crisp, with a hint of cologne and old books. My eyes were fixed on Carlisle’s shirt. It was half untucked, drawing my gaze to the bulge in his pants.

My heart raced at the thought of Carlisle hard in front of me. I’d never really entertained the thought of him pleasuring himself, but of course he must. Eternity is a long time, after all.

I tried to look away, but he noticed my attention and took a step back, his hands relinquishing their hold on my wrists. 

“I’m the one who should apologize, Bella. I should have had better self control with you in the house,” he said. He leaned back and braced his hands against the desk behind him, his shoulders slumped. “Now I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

I’d never seen him so out of sorts. As I struggled to find what to say, a voice in the back of my mind was firing off questions. 

_Why was Carlisle getting himself off right now? What are the chances we’d both be doing it at the same time? He was fine when I got here. What changed to make him so flustered that he didn’t want to wait?_

Finally, it clicked.

“Oh,” I said quietly. My heart picked up its frenzied pace as I grew excited at the possibilities.

“Bella?” Carlisle’s worried voice broke into my thoughts. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you distress.” He held out a hand in the space between us, but quickly withdrew it, more uncertain than I’d ever seen.

“I’m not distressed,” I said, squaring my shoulders and looking up at him.

“Bella, your heart’s racing. I’ve clearly upset you,” he said, his voice strained with concern. “Please don’t be afraid. You’ll always be safe here.”

I swallowed against the tightness in my throat. “I know,” I said. _Here goes nothing._

I took a deep breath and held his gaze. “My heart’s racing for a different reason.” I stepped forward and reached out to place a hand on his chest. He froze, still as a statue. I felt my breath freeze with him.

“Bella,” he breathed.

“It’s alright, Carlisle,” I said, trying to sound as certain as I felt. “I’m sorry if my...activities in the other room distracted you.”

I cast a glance at the pile of broken glass on the floor and back up to the wire of the former lamp hanging limply off his desk.

“It’s no business of mine what you do in private,” he muttered, watching as I trailed my fingers down his torso, along the line of his shirt buttons.

“That’s true. But would you care to make it your business?” My fingers stilled on his belt buckle. I couldn’t stop from biting my lip as I looked up at him.

I heard a creak from the ancient wood of Carlisle’s desk, his hands clamped tight around it like he’d been handcuffed there. I caught a flicker of movement as he looked at my lips and back up again. “Are you sure about this, Bella?” 

I managed to take a full breath for the first time in minutes. I stepped closer still, nearly pressing myself against his sculpted form. “Yes, I’m sure.”

I grabbed his tie and tugged it firmly. I kept my eyes fixed on his as he leaned down, letting me pull him in. I could feel his breath on my face—cool and sweet. I leaned up to crash our mouths together, but Carlisle’s hand wrapped around my waist, keeping me from pushing too hard and bruising myself against his marble-firm mouth. He kissed me once, gently, his cool lips meeting my heated ones. I shivered.

He pulled back, looking me over with familiar scrutiny. 

“Carlisle, I’m not going to shatter,” I murmured, my cheeks burning under his gaze.

He tilted his head and smirked. His thumb caressed the line of my cheek, his eyes glowing warmly in the dim light coming through the window.

“You never fail to amaze me, Bella.”

In one swift movement, he pulled me close and kissed me—hard. I pushed back as hard as I could, wanting more. I swiped my tongue over his lower lip and felt his small intake of breath in response. His tongue met mine, but before I could lose myself in the sensation, I felt the slight whoosh of air as he reversed our positions, pinning me against the desk before lifting and placing me softly down on the surface. 

I yelped in surprise and wrapped my hands around his neck, despite already being settled on the desk. He laughed as I looked around, restoring my sense of equilibrium.

Once I’d reoriented myself, his lips flitted over mine with quick, electric-shock kisses. First he was kissing my lower lip, then the corner of my mouth, back to the middle, and to the other corner. I hurried to pull his tie free from its knot and work my way down his shirt, unbuttoning as I went. I needed to feel as much of him as I could.

I instinctively opened my legs for him to stand between them, craving the closeness of his body against mine. He broke our connection to kiss the soft skin behind my ear, then trailed his mouth down my neck. I could hear him inhale deeply when he reached the join of my neck and shoulder, but I felt no fear when he clasped his lips over the sensitive skin there, sucking gently. 

I reached under his open shirt, running my hands over the chiseled muscles beneath. But as I tried to slide the shirt off, he pulled back. He reached for my hands and kissed them. “I’ll have to keep that on, I’m afraid. I don’t want you to get too cold.”

I scoffed. “I’m practically on fire right now.”

He smiled, but didn’t move to take off the shirt hanging from his smooth, statuesque torso. “We’ll see how things go.”

I sighed, ready to launch into a full-blown rant, but he leaned down and kissed me, cutting off my protests. I moaned when his lips left mine and traveled down my body. He followed the neckline of my shirt, nuzzling along the fabric. Before I could remove it, he dropped to his knees. I’d forgotten about the broken lamp until I heard the crunch of glass shattering as he hit the floor.

“Carlisle, what are you—”

A low growl escaped his throat, and I felt a flicker of heat lick its way up my spine. I’d never heard that sound from Carlisle before. The few times I’d heard him growl at all, we’d been in life-threatening situations. This was closer to a husky purr than a threat.

“Your scent,” he said from his position on the floor. “I’ll go mad if I can’t get to it.”

“Oh,” I said, fighting a flash of self-consciousness. I felt strangely embarrassed, considering how wet I’d been before I even entered the room. I couldn’t imagine how much of a scent I was producing to his sensitive nose.

With deft hands, Carlisle unbuttoned my jeans, then tucked his fingers into either side of my waistband. He looked up at me, blond hair falling into his eyes. “May I?”

“Of course,” I stammered, draping my legs over his shoulders for support as I lifted my hips. In one swift motion, my lower half was exposed. I could see my panties peeking out from the pile my jeans made on the floor.

Carlisle smirked as he breathed deeply, his eyelids sliding closed. He exhaled with a moan. “You smell _amazing_ , Bella.” 

I choked out a laugh. “Uh, thank you?”

He smiled and looked up at me again, his eyes practically glowing. I swallowed, overwhelmed at the sight of him on his knees in front of me. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” I said. “You don’t have to keep asking, you can just—”

My words cut off as a wave of sensations slammed into me. I gasped at the caress of his cool tongue against my burning flesh, making my whole body light up in ecstasy. My eyes automatically fluttered closed. I felt my arms go wobbly where they were propping me up. What small part of my brain was still functioning worried I’d slip off the desk.

As if he could sense my fears, Carlisle reached up and gently guided my hands to the top of his head. I immediately felt more stable as I gripped his thick, blond hair. 

With a bit of my equilibrium restored, I focused on opening my eyes, eager not to miss any of this. I looked down and watched as Carlisle lapped at the lips of my pussy, opening me up with strokes of his tongue. Faster than I could catalog the sensations, his tongue alternately circled and flicked, modifying pressure against my clit. I groaned as he pulled back to nip at my inner thighs.

“You have such a pretty pussy, Bella,” he murmured against my soft skin. I tried to laugh, but my breath sounded shaky when I exhaled. I watched him nibble along my leg, soothing the skin with kisses and flicks of his tongue.

He continued to mouth at my thighs as he reached a hand between my legs. His thumb circled my clit with just the right amount of pressure. Every so often, he swiped a finger down to my entrance and back up, spreading my wetness all over.

“Is this how you touched yourself earlier, Bella? Is this how you like it?” he whispered.

Before I could feel embarrassed, I hissed, “It’s even better.”

Carlisle hummed. “And did you finger yourself as well?” My hips jerked involuntarily as his fingers slid over my entrance again. 

I tried to catch my breath. “Didn’t get there yet,” I panted. 

He stroked slowly, his fingers teasing. “Would you like me to finger you, Bella?” he asked, looking up at me with those glowing eyes again.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” I practically shouted. “Don’t ask, just do it.”

He plunged one finger into me. I was so wet that he slid in effortlessly. His thumb on my clit and his finger inside me moved in tandem, sending a shudder of pleasure through my body.

“Maybe I like to ask,” he said, smirking as he watched himself work. “Maybe I like to rile you up.”

“Mmph” was the only response I could give. I wriggled against his hand, a wordless request, and soon felt the pressure of another finger inching into me, more slowly this time. 

I looked up from watching Carlisle’s hands and met his steady gaze. His lips were quirked in a small smile, but I could see the focus in his eyes as he watched me for any signs of discomfort.

Frustrated, I huffed and scooted closer, leaning on his shoulders for balance. I rocked against his hand and tugged where I gripped his hair. He chuckled and slipped the second finger all the way in.

I moaned, clenching his hair in my fists. It had been so long since I’d felt anyone else’s touch like this—and college guys didn’t exactly draw out the foreplay. I could happily stay here all night, panting at his touch. But I wanted more.

“Carlisle, I want you. Now.”

His smirk grew into a grin. “Patience, Bella. I want you to be ready.”

“I _am_ ready,” I growled. “Fuck me."

Carlisle tsked. “I won’t risk hurting you, even for a moment.” 

He slid a third finger into me, stretching my pussy in an easy slide. I threw my head back and groaned, half in ecstasy, half in frustration.

He hummed. “You know, they say patience is a virtue.”

“Yeah,” I grunted, bucking my hips to push against his hand. “So is chastity.”

He chuckled, his cool breath puffing against my overheated skin. “Touché.” 

He thrust his fingers into me, swirling and stroking, as his mouth teased and lapped at my clit. I shuddered, gasping and clutching his hair to stay upright. I was pulling so hard a human would have been in pain, but Carlisle simply maintained his rhythm. I let out a groan so low, at first I didn’t realize it came from me. 

I lost myself in waves of pleasure. Through it all, Carlisle’s other hand held me steady, wrapped firmly around my hip. I thought I would come a hundred times over, but each time I got close, he pulled back to nip at my thighs, my hips, even lifting my shirt to kiss my stomach. 

“How do you always know,” I gasped, “when I’m about to…”

I felt his smile against my belly button. “I can smell your blood rushing. I hear your heart race. I even hear the breath leaving and entering your lungs. It’s fairly simple for me to monitor the situation.” 

I frowned. “That’s cheating.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

He drifted lower again, his tongue and fingers working faster than I could register them. Within seconds, I was clawing at his hair, his shoulders, the force of my orgasm shattering through me. It was like riding a roller coaster. Just when I thought I could take a breath, the spike of another orgasm hit, and another, and another, knocking me senseless. My skin felt hypersensitive to his hand on my hip, his thumb lightly caressing the skin there. 

After what felt like forever, Carlisle pulled away with a final kiss to my center. He stood and placed one hand behind my head, the other on my back. He gently lowered me to the surface of the desk, where my head pressed into something soft.

“Mm?” That comforting, crisp scent of Carlisle washed over me, and I turned my head to see his shirt folded behind me. I hadn’t even seen him take it off. I closed my eyes and just breathed for a moment, grateful for the cool caress of Carlisle’s hands along my arms.

As my mind drifted, the few brain cells still alive tried to come up with a way to steal his shirt, so I could always have his scent near me. Eventually though, I gave up in favor of enjoying as much of him as I could right now. I started to sit up, only to be met by his stony hand guiding me back down.

“Relax, Bella,” he said quietly. “We have all the time in the world.” I couldn’t stop staring at his skin, finally bare without the shirt. His arms, his chest, his abs—it was all so impossibly perfect. His pale skin gleamed in the low light. I just wanted to touch and lick and bite every flawless, sculpted inch of him. 

He twined his fingers with mine, lifting them to his lips. He then turned our joined hands over and kissed along the sensitive skin of my palms. “Your hands alone deserve at least a decade of close study,” he murmured.

“We’re not finished,” I muttered, watching him caress my wrists with his nose. 

He stroked my hands, smiling down at me with so much warmth that I felt a swell of emotion rise in my chest. “I’ve had a long time to learn patience, Bella. And I’d like to take my time with you.” 

I felt that twist again, warm and excited in my center. I sat up, pulling against his hands for leverage, and pressed my lips to his. He wound a hand into my hair. The kiss was less frantic this time, and I reveled in the chance to explore his mouth with mine. 

When we pulled apart, I pressed my body against his, angling for the impossibly hard bulge in his pants. “I don’t want to be patient,” I whispered in his ear. “Not today.”

Carlisle exhaled, a puff of icy air brushing my cheek. “Are you certain? We don’t have to rush.”

I clasped my hands at the back of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. “I’m sure.”

I kissed down the line of his jaw and along his throat as he removed what was left of my clothes. My shirt and bra were pulled over my head and tossed aside. He lowered me back to the desk again.

He kissed down my neck and chest before clasping his lips around my nipple. It instantly hardened. His eyes flickered to lock onto mine as I moaned. He moved to suck at the other nipple and, with a smirk, bit down lightly. 

I squirmed, squeezing his waist even tighter with my legs. At this rate, I was afraid I’d leave a wet stain on his pants.

“Carlisle, please,” I whined. “I need you.”

In the dim light, I thought I could see his eyes darken. With one final lap at my hardened nipple, he stood. My heart beat in double-time as he reached for his zipper. 

I propped myself up on my elbows to stare as he pulled his cock free from his pants. He watched me watching him and swiped a thumb over the tip, wetting the head with precum. I licked my lips as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside with a jangle of broken glass, and positioned himself in front of me.

My breathing grew shallow with anticipation. But instead of sliding his way into me, he dragged his cock up and down, spreading the moisture from my hole all over. 

“No more teasing,” I panted, eyes locked on the motion of his cock. “I want you now.”

“You know, Bella,” he said, pressing himself against my entrance, “When I listened to you touching yourself earlier, you drove me to distraction.”

I whined as he entered me, impossibly slowly. I could feel myself throbbing with need. His hard coolness felt like salvation to my overheated flesh. I wriggled beneath him, trying to take more, but his hand pinned my hip to the desk.

“I could hear your heart racing. Your blood was pumping so hard, it called out to me like a siren song. I could hear you rubbing your clit, and moaning,” he continued.

I groaned. He huffed a little laugh. “Yes, just like that.” 

He thrust in shallowly—just an inch—before pulling back. My clit was pulsating, and I felt my internal muscles tighten. I’d only ever felt this way in dreams, begging for release but unable to meet any resistance, any friction.

He went on talking, despite my obvious impatience. “I couldn’t focus on anything but the sound of your voice, of your blood, so close I could almost taste it.”

“Why were you listening to me?” I asked, my voice cracking. “Why didn’t you just tune me out? You’ve had enough time to learn how.”

He rocked back and forth, the tip of his cock thrusting slightly—that one infuriating inch. “I didn’t want to tune you out, Bella.” He lifted a hand to brush his thumb along my lips. “I wanted to hear all the exquisite little noises you made.”

I sucked his thumb into my mouth, tonguing and lapping at it until his eyes fluttered closed. He slid another inch into my pussy, but it wasn’t enough. I felt like I was on fire, burning against his cold, unyielding flesh.

I let out a sob, tonguing desperately at his thumb. He opened his eyes and stroked the side of my face. “Is your need really that strong, Bella? You can’t wait another minute for my cock?”

I hummed in agreement, nodding as I nipped at the pad of his thumb, beyond words. 

“I suppose I can’t blame you. I couldn’t even wait for you to leave the house before I had to relieve my own lust for you. I’ve never lost control like that. I didn’t even notice when I knocked over the lamp, trying to get just the right angle. Trying to feel like I was fucking you.”

My eyes flew up to meet his. He smiled, almost sadly. “I never would have planned this, Bella, but I can’t say I’m not happy with the way things turned out. Otherwise,” he pressed further into me, so close to fully immersed now, “I’d still be at my desk, stroking myself as I listened to every little murmur you made. Every wet swipe of your clit, trying to give yourself relief, as I pictured you right here, in front of me.”

“Fuck,” I hissed as he filled my pussy, his hips finally flush against me. I felt so wet around him, stretched to completion. He stayed statue-still, breathing raggedly. I wriggled again, trying to incite the motion I needed.

He leaned over me, his breath a chill breeze against my face. He kissed my lips once, then whispered, “And now I’m going to make you come.”

He wrapped both hands around my hips and started thrusting, his cock pumping in and out of me. He moved faster than any other man I’d been with. I felt my body, still sensitive from my earlier orgasm, flood with endorphins. Every nerve ending lit up, hypersensitive to every movement. My groan of pleasure was nearly a shout. 

“That’s it, Bella, scream for me,” he said, panting above me. One of his hands released my hip to squeeze my breast, his fingers pinching at my nipple. I moaned, so blissed out I felt like I’d melted. 

“You feel so hot around me, Bella. So warm and wet around my cock.” 

I gripped his arms, clawing at his unbreakable skin as I cried out in time with his thrusts. “I can feel your blood rushing, all over your body.” He moaned. “It feels amazing, the heat of you pulsating around me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Carlisle,” I breathed. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” he said, reaching a hand between us to circle my clit. 

I lifted my head off the makeshift pillow and planted my hands on his solid chest. I felt like I wanted to curl inward, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” I whimpered. “Carlisle, I’m gonna—”

“Yes, Bella. Let me feel you come.”

“Oh, fuck,” I keened, ripples of pleasure radiating from my core as I peaked. My whole body tensed as I rode out the orgasm. Carlisle’s thrusts never stopped, though his thumb slowed to a gentle rolling caress of my clit, eeking out the last tiny spikes of pleasure.

“Carlisle,” I breathed, laying a hand on his smooth cheek.

With a few more deep thrusts, he stilled. I felt his cock throbbing inside me, and he moaned, “Oh _God_ , Bella.”

For a few moments, we both just breathed, chests heaving together as we recovered. Then he leaned down and kissed me again, soft caresses of my lips and cheeks. He braced himself on the desk and pressed his forehead against mine. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

I laughed weakly, my throat aching from crying out. “Carlisle, that was the most opposite sensation to pain I’ve ever felt in my life. Fuck.”

He smiled against my lips. “Good. I’m glad.”

I ran my fingers through his hair, still a little awestruck to see it so mussed and unrestrained. I just wanted to stare at him forever, honored that I got to see him like this. My back, however, protested the extended stay on a wooden desk.

Carlisle pulled back, sensing my discomfort as I tried to find a comfortable position. “Be right back,” he said. In the span of a moment, he’d disappeared in a blur.

Before I could feel bereft at the loss of his solid weight on top of me, he’d returned with a warm, damp towel. He cleaned me off quickly, with a sense of casual intimacy I’d never shared with anyone before. He retrieved his pants from the floor and tucked himself away. He wrapped his arms around me in a bridal carry and deftly lifted me up.

“I can get up myself,” I said, feeling coddled. He slowly released me as my feet touched the ground. I immediately felt my legs wobble beneath me. Carlisle was there instantly, supporting me as I adjusted to being upright. 

“Sorry, I guess my head’s swimming a bit,” I said. 

“Don’t apologize, Bella.” He smiled, his hands rubbing along my back. “I’m happy to see you enjoyed yourself.” 

I hummed in agreement. 

“If you’d like, my bedroom isn’t very far from here. You can rest while you wait for the others to come home. Unless, of course,” he said, his tone carefully even, “you’d rather spend the night in Edward’s room, where you started.”

I smirked. “Thanks, Carlisle. But I think I’ll be more comfortable in your room.”

He grinned, and before I could stop him, he’d lifted me in his arms again. I felt my hair blow back as air whooshed past my face, and suddenly I was in a white-walled, minimally decorated room, being nestled into an enormous bed, the comforter plush against my naked skin.

In another flash of movement, Carlisle returned with my bag and all my papers, setting them on a window seat across the room. He walked back to the bed to hand me a glass of water, which I eagerly gulped down.

He hovered beside the bed. “Is there anything I can get for you? Are you comfortable?”

I hummed, my eyes already closing. “Just you,” I murmured. “If you’d like to stay.”

He was behind me and under the covers so fast I felt a chill from the breeze. I wriggled further back, so he could wrap his arms around me. 

The last thing I heard as I drifted off was his voice in my ear. 

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”


End file.
